


Seduce the Spectre

by ErinPrimette



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Shameless Smut, at first that is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPrimette/pseuds/ErinPrimette
Summary: It shouldn’t be a surprise Anderson and Saren didn’t get along for his Spectre evaluation. With her mentor figure from the Alliance disqualified, Shepard didn’t expect to encounter Saren herself during shore leave. This grumpy human-hating turian is driven by his desire to teach a human to know their place, but would his opinion still stay the same while he spends his spare time with Shepard in an attempt to seduce her?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Foab30](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foab30/gifts).



It didn't take longer than thirty seconds before Jane learned the disappointing news from Anderson. It seemed the Alliance won't be getting a human Spectre for a while.

Jane had her arms folded behind her back while she and Anderson meandered through the streets of the Presidium. She caught a glimpse of Anderson's disgruntled expression and couldn't help but wonder what went wrong during his evaluation. They stopped near a balcony and observed the scenic horizon.

"Anderson?"

Anderson snapped out of his thoughts and tilted his head towards his protégé.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jane asked.

"I don't really know if there's too much to talk about," he chuckled softly, "Saren didn't take too much of a liking to me. Made sure I didn't meet the mark."

"Does he have a problem?" Jane tilted her head to the side.

"A stubborn old turian having a problem with a human?" he remarked.

Jane rested her folded arms on the balcony.

"What's done is done, I guess," he shrugged with some typical stoicism.

Jane glanced over her shoulder as Anderson turned to leave.

"Don't worry about it, Shepard. We'll get our moment sooner or later," Anderson added, "we'll be heading back out next week."

While Anderson left the area, Jane returned her gaze back to the urban scenery. As hovercars whizzed past in the air, a slight breeze brushed past her hair. With one week of shore leave, she might as well find some ideas on how to spend this spare time. She stood upright and grasped at her dog-tag necklace, reading its N7 sign engraved onto it.

After a moment of silence, Jane figured she might as well hang out with her comrades for now, so she turned away from the balcony and made her way back into the street. She turned on her omni-tool and scrolled to Kaidan's number before sending a quick message.

_{Alenko, you have a place where we can meet up?}_

Jane waited until she received a response a minute later:

_{Sure, meet me at the Silver Coast Casino.}_

Jane took a moment to stretch her arms before she set foot into the Shalta Ward. She meandered through the streets until she reached the entrance leading to the Silversun Strip. She suddenly stopped in her tracks to avoid colliding with a turian in front of her. She remained still as he glanced over his shoulder and narrowed his blue eyes at her.

"Oh," she blurted, "are you waiting to go in, sir?"

The turian simply gave her a blank stare in a moment of silence before he shook his head.

"I was merely catching a break," he harrumphed, "thank you for asking, anyway."

The turian turned his head and stepped into the casino. Part of her wanted to come up with a question, but she immediately brushed it off. Whoever that turian was, it probably wasn't worth bothering him. Jane stepped into the casino without a second thought. Once inside, she found Kaidan and James sitting at a long table. She caught a glimpse of a turian in his C-Sec uniform along with a familiar face.

"…John?"

Jane approached the long table, which drew their attention.

"Jane?" John paused, "huh, wasn't expecting to see you there."

Jane sat down next to Vega and they exchanged fist bumps.

"So, how's C-Sec?" she asked her brother.

"Same old same old," he shrugged, "how did your boss do? You said he was in the running for something."

"Spectre," Jane answered, "but he was disqualified."

The turian C-Sec officer's mandibles fluttered while he gave the older turian a table over a piercing stare. John cocked an eyebrow.

"Spotted something there?" he asked, peering in the direction he was looking.

The turian C-Sec officer returned his gaze back towards John a split second later.

"At least we know Saren likes to come here," he mused.

Jane tilted her head sideways as she examined the turian C-Sec officer.

"You guys know him?" Jane asked Kaidan and James.

"This is my partner," John introduced, "Garrus Vakarian."

Jane smiled and extended her hand, allowing Garrus to shake it.

"You're John's sister? Nice to meet you," the turian greeted, adding a nod.

"Same to you, Garrus," Jane added, "you and John getting along?"

"He's not bad for a human," his mandibles shifted to a grin.

Jane released Garrus's hand before she read the beverage menu.

"What's your poison tonight, Jane?" John asked.

"I guess I'll go for champagne," she said.

"Fancy," he smirked, "special occasion?"

Jane shook her head as she placed her order.

"I guess she just likes to splurge," Garrus chuckled.

The bartender arrived with their drink orders minutes later.

"Cheers," John chirped, lifting his glass.

John, Jane and Garrus clanged their glasses while Kaidan and James clanged theirs. They spent several minutes savoring their drinks with Garrus chugging down his horosk.

"Anyone fancy a whirl on the floor?" John clamored.

Garrus took the hint and extended his hand, allowing John to grasp it. All the while, Kaidan and James spotted a screen displaying varren racing on Tuchanka. Jane watched her brother depart with the turian to the dance floor, her eyes scanning the other patrons out of interest. Moments later, Kaidan and James stood from their chairs.

"We'll be watching some varren racing," Kaidan told Jane, "you?"

Jane shot a glance at Kaidan.

"I'm okay, thanks. I might take a wander," she smiled.

"Suit yourself, Lola," James shrugged.

James and Kaidan strolled through the casino. Jane nursed her drink and then got up herself, carrying her glass as she started to wander through small thickets of people. With each step she made, a few krogans and asari shot brief glances at her. She was surprised at the array of patrons, even spotting a quarian amongst them. Once she reached the other side of the casino, her glass was almost empty. She leaned her back against the wall, only to notice the familiar turian to her right.

"Saren, right?" Jane clarified.

Saren tilted his head towards Jane, his eyes giving a fierce expression.

"You are Anderson's protégé, yes?"

Jane stiffened for a moment before she nodded.

"I'm surprised you would want to speak with me."

Saren kept gazing at her as he flexed his mandibles.

"Why?" Jane asked with a hint of confusion.

"I'm waiting to see if you have any excuses for him," Saren answered.

"I don't get what you mean by excuses," Jane admitted with a shrug, "what's yours?"

"I don't have one," he said coldly, "unless you count his qualifications don't match with the requirements for the role of a Spectre."

Jane finished her champagne in a quick sip.

"You mean you deliberately failed him?" she corrected.

"He didn't meet the standards," he shrugged.

Jane narrowed her eyes at Saren as she set the glass onto a counter.

"Must you _**really**_ go out of your way to mock him?"

"He didn't prove worthy of not being mocked," the turian replied.

Jane folded her arms.

"I disagree with you," Jane objected, "Anderson would've been a capable Spectre."

"Are you going to shift the blame to cover for his failures? Your species needs to learn its place," Saren countered, "you're not ready to join the Council."

"And yet we've already proven ourselves in a short space," Jane retorted, "advancing too fast for you, are we?"

Saren didn't say anything as his mandibles twitched in irritation. After a moment of silence, he took a step away from the wall.

"I find humans to be inherently arrogant," he said.

Jane could only stare as Saren made his way to the exit. As much as she wanted to snark back, she decided against it in favor of savoring the evening.

"Bastard," she muttered under her breath, downing the last of her champagne.

A few hours later, Jane stepped over to where Kaidan and James were.

"Where did you disappear to?" James slurred.

"Just hung out and savored the ambience," Jane shrugged, noting their slightly hazy look, "you two look like you had a good time.

Kaidan rested his chin on his folded arms, so Jane grabbed James's arm in an attempt to tug him off the chair.

"All right," she grunted, "let's get you guys back home."

"Ah, what's the rush?" he protested, but started to move all the same.

Jane reached for Kaidan's arm while holding onto James.

"Don't want you guys to pass out on the floor," she insisted.

While Jane tugged at Kaidan's arm, she watched as Garrus passed by with John's arm over his shoulder.

"You've got your work cut out for you," the turian grinned.

Jane gave Garrus the stink-eye.

"John, too?!" she exclaimed.

"I'd say he was a lightweight," the turian appeared a little sheepish, "but, somehow I doubt you'd believe me."

"Try handling two guys at the same time," Jane remarked.

Jane had to let go of James's arm before she put Kaidan's arm over her shoulder. The turian smirked, as if thinking up something he knew he shouldn't say in response to her comment.

"If it's not too much to ask," Garrus suggested, "I could take Vega on my shoulder."

"I can handle it," she grunted, re-positioning the bulky marine.

With as much strength possible, Jane dragged James and Kaidan out of the casino with Garrus following her with John in tow. By now, the Citadel simulated the night scene as they stumbled through the wards. The turian called up an automated cab, the group piling into the back when it arrived. The hovercar took off into the air traffic while Jane gazed out the window. Did her comrades or even Garrus witness her banter with Saren? By the sounds of their conversation, nobody had. Nobody mentioned it anyway. Jane considered herself lucky that time, which meant no one would have an excuse to pick a fight with either of them.

A while later, the cab stopped at the apartment complex in another ward, so Jane and Garrus disembarked with Kaidan, James and John. They ventured into the building and the turian C-Sec officer led Shepard up the stairs and down the hallway before they entered his apartment. Inside, they trudged over to the living room where Garrus deposited John onto the couch and Jane plopped Kaidan and James onto a pair of lounge chairs.

"Ok, time to get you guys nice and comfy," Jane took a moment to catch her breath.

Jane nodded at Garrus, encouraging him to open the closet door and pull out a few blankets. She checked the lounge chairs for any levers. She cranked the levers which adjusted the lounge chairs to a comfortable angle, allowing Garrus to place the blankets over John, Kaidan and James.

"Thanks, Jane," Garrus said.

Jane nodded at Garrus with a smile.

"Anytime," Jane replied, "where can I crash for the night?"

Garrus tilted his head to the door leading to the bedroom.

"You can have the bed," he offered, "I'll just improvise with the leftover blankets."

Jane nodded and shook hands with Garrus. She slipped off her heels and made her way to the bedroom, where she settled into the bed for the night.

* * *

She felt lightheaded and groggy the following morning, but no signs of nausea. Jane stumbled into the kitchen, yawning and tussling her messy red hair, desperately in search of coffee. She found Garrus standing near the coffee maker and watched as the appliance brewed coffee into its pitcher. Her eyes scanned the kitchen, wondering if John, Kaidan or James were up and moving. She heard a groan from behind the island counter, at first writing it off as imagination, before it repeated. She stiffened the instant she spotted John hanging his head over the kitchen sink.

"What the hell? Are you okay?" she asked as he groaned.

Jane stepped forward until she was mere inches closer to her brother. She tilted her head towards Garrus with concern in her eyes.

"Let's just say he's…a bit of a lightweight," the turian said, mandibles twitching into the best example of a smirk.

Jane returned her gaze to her brother and facepalmed.

"I'm fine," he grunted, voice slightly echoing into the basin.

Jane shook her head before she shuffled over to a cupboard, pulling out a mug. She paused and then glanced at her brother.

"You want a cup?"

His solemn groan and waving hand gave her the answer in the negative. Jane stepped over to the counter and served herself some coffee.

"Where's Vega?" she asked as she took a sip.

Garrus shrugged as he sipped his kava.

"I think I remember him making his way to the bathroom several minutes ago," he answered, "along with Alenko."

"Jeez," Jane rolled her eyes, "I thought they could hold their liquor a bit better."

Jane took another sip of her coffee.

"Isn't there such a thing as having too much?" Garrus pointed out.

"There is," Jane agreed, "but I mean, how much did they drink?"

Jane finished her coffee minutes later and left the kitchen. A quick search found Alenko slumped next to the ajar door to the bathroom, holding his head. Inside, she found Vega hanging his head over the sink.

"You ok, James?" Jane called over.

James gave a mere groan in response. Jane could only smirk. Lucky for her to not go overboard. That smirk faded when she heard James vomit.

"I'll get a washcloth," Jane muttered to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days passed since her first meeting with Saren at the casino. Despite the little spat they had, Jane figured she might as well brush it off and continue savoring her free time in her shore leave. She made her way to her favorite coffee shop that morning and sat at the long table, reading the overhead menu. After a few minutes, she ordered a cup of coffee and an Eggs Benedict.

Several minutes later, Jane was tucking into her breakfast when she heard the door open, unusually loud to her, as if she'd been honed in on it. For some reason she looked up, a feeling perhaps, and saw him. Saren. Strangely enough, he didn't even notice her initially until he sat down next to her.

"Whatever you're thinking," Jane warned, "I'm not interested in picking a fight."

"Perhaps I'm not here to fight," he said, clasping his hands together on the table in front of him.

Saren read the overhead menu, so Jane returned her focus to her breakfast.

"Do you frequent this establishment?" he asked suddenly after making an order Jane didn't hear.

"Sure," Jane answered without turning her head, "it's better than the standard rations."

Saren placed a talon on his mandible.

"On that, I will agree," Saren remarked, "though I imagine turian rations are superior to their human counterpart."

Jane snorted before she took a sip of her coffee. The flicker of a smirk affected the turian's mandibles as he was served a drink of his own. He held the mug close to his face and sniffed the kava before he took a sip.

"Not so bad," he mused, without a particular conviction.

Jane took the next bite out of her Eggs Benedict and savored it before she tilted her head towards the turian Spectre.

"You have anything else going on?" she asked.

"Spectre business," he said simply, without turning his head, "but my next mission is not until next week."

"Is that so?" she paused, cutting through her food, "you ever feel the effects of the job?"

Jane wasn't sure if she should even tell the Spectre about the coincidence they were in. Still, Saren let out a deep sigh and leaned his head back.

"Perhaps," he admitted, "but what use would dwelling on it be?"

Jane folded her arms behind her head after she finished the last bite of her breakfast.

"You sure I can't be of any help?" Jane offered, "I feel the same way sometimes."

"If Anderson couldn't cut it, what makes you think you can?" Saren scoffed.

"It doesn't have to be about cooperating in missions," Jane mentioned.

Saren held his mug in both hands as he raised his browplates.

"Care to explain that?"

Jane unfolded her arms and leaned closer to Saren, the turian Spectre keeping a fierce stare locked onto her.

"Maybe we can go somewhere else and fuck those tensions out," she suggested in a soft voice, "your thoughts?"

The turian turned to look at her, his expression somewhere between confusion and intrigue. He didn't expect a human brave enough to seduce him. Even Jane couldn't help but blush. What was she thinking, trying to impress the well renowned turian Spectre who served the Council for two decades?

"Perhaps I'm thinking you wouldn't be able to keep up," Saren replied.

Jane picked up her mug and took another sip of her coffee. She then put it down and fixed him with a stare.

"Maybe I'm thinking you can't," Jane beckoned.

Saren took a moment to scan his surroundings in a moment of silence. He couldn't help but figure whether holding onto his grudge against humans would benefit him in the long run. Come to think of it, the possibility of moving on hadn't crossed his mind until now. The turian Spectre made one more glance at Anderson's protégé with curiosity. He turned on his omni-tool and scrolled to a list of his contacts. Her own omni-tool pinged in response to his message. She blinked twice when she noticed the message consisted of Saren's number.

"Saren?" Jane paused.

"If you're interested," Saren advised, "meet me at Chora's Den."

Jane took a moment to record Saren's number just as he slowly stood to his feet.

"Ok, you got a deal," Jane agreed.

They shook hands before the turian Spectre made his way out of the cafe.

* * *

Jane started her stroll into the Zakera Wards later on that afternoon. She stopped at the entrance heading to Chora's Den, where an asari stood nearby to greet her.

"You must be Shepard?" she asked.

Jane nodded.

"Were you expecting me?" Jane clarified.

The asari nodded and gestured at the door.

"Saren should be at the far back of the bar," the asari told her, "you two have fun."

Jane smiled at the asari before she stepped through the door, making her way into the circular bar. She scanned her surroundings, noting the booths dotting the perimeter of the room. Onlooking the asari dancers on the circular platform in the center, the N7 soldier eyed the back door and weaved her way through the room. When she reached the door, she waited until it slid open, revealing a hallway dotted with sliding doors. She stepped out into the hall and spotted Saren a few doors down. She didn't hesitate to approach him, which caught his attention.

"If it wasn't for your hangup with Anderson," Jane admitted, "I'd say you look really sexy."

Saren purred as he unfolded his arms. The two embraced, Jane quickly pressing her lips against the turian's mouth as she felt herself becoming overpowered with a sudden sense of lust. The turian Spectre ran his talons through the strands of her hair.

"I didn't arrange this meeting for nothing but mindless banter," Saren murmured.

Saren pressed on the panel, causing the door to slide open. When Jane peered inside, she eyed a bed in the shape of an oval. She let out a breathy moan, feeling the arousal sweeping through her body at the pleasures to come. The turian Spectre escorted her inside and the door slid closed behind them, where they climbed onto the bed with the turian lying on his back.

They kissed again, soft lips meeting leathery plates. Saren pressed his hands onto her chest, groping her breasts as she ground her pelvis against his thigh, moaning as her womanhood was stimulated by the roughness of the various materials rubbing across it. Jane reached her hands around his back and searched for any fastenings of his garment. Her fingers found numerous clips and latches and released them, peeling away what she could, focusing her attention on his groin until she had him bare before her.

Jane examined the rubbery spines along his shaft while she reached for the zipper of her dress. His blue tinged penis twitched as drew it down, shrugging off the shoulder straps and pushing them down to reveal her strapless bra. With the dress bunched around her midriff, she popped the clasp between the cups, pulling the garment open to reveal her soft breasts. Saren slowly sat upright and as he nuzzled his face against hers, he cupped one breast with his hand. Jane gasped and reached down, opening her hand and searching until her fingers found his length, hot and feeling almost rubbery in texture.

Saren stared into her green eyes as he traced his other talon down her side to the point he located the apex between her thighs. With her fingers closed around his cock, Jane started to stroke him, cooing loudly as he reached under the hem of her dress and rubbing against her panty-clad slit. She leaned closer to the turian Spectre as he located her clit.

"Ah!" she gasped, feeling the sensation radiate throughout her body as his pre-seminal fluids started to leak over the back of her fingers.

Jane continued her rhythmic strokes while Saren pushed her panties aside with his talons, dipping one into her folds.

"You manage to satisfy any asari consorts with the size of yours?" Jane rasped, biting her lip and failing to stifle any moans.

"In more ways than one," Saren smirked as his mandibles flickered.

Saren started thrusting his talon, encouraging Jane to angle her hips in sync with the rhythmic pace.

"Nnnngh," she cried out, riding herself on his hand, her own fingers squeezing hard on his shaft.

Saren purred heavily as his talon became coated in her thick juices. Jane started to tremble, feeling her nerves tingle, building towards a crescendo. She kept stroking his cock and clenched her thighs against his hand.

"Fuuuck," she groaned as she came, her whole body wracking with spasms.

Saren placed his hand on her shoulder and licked her cheek.

"We have only started, Shepard," Saren purred.

Jane planted a kiss on his forehead as she came down from her high, then smiled devilishly, easing herself back until her face was next to his throbbing cock.

"If you insist," Jane teased, "I might as well make sure you're ready."

She then gave him a teasingly long lick, extending her entire tongue as she watched him through hooded lids, lapping up his taste and flicking her tip through his leaking slit at the end to pull away a sticky strand. Using one hand, she stroked the base of his shaft.

"An asari girl once managed to take the entire thing just using her mouth. Think you're up to the task?" he teased with a smirk.

Jane kept her eyes locked onto the turian Spectre while she took more of his shaft into her mouth. The lower she got, the more it started to press against the sides of her lips, widening the opening. Jane was starting to gag, but she kept going, drool running down him to his flesh testicles. Saren softly panted as he gripped the sheets. With a final push, Jane throated the last of his inches, gurgling around him, feeling tears in her eyes. But she'd done it, feeling his precum oozing into her neck. Seconds later, Saren tapped on her shoulder and giving her the hint.

No sooner after Jane withdrew his cock from her mouth did Saren turn over to the point he hovered above her, his hands planted on the bed. Jane moaned as she looked up at him, then down between them at his dick, bobbing just above her belly, dripping its clear fluids onto her skin. She wrapped her legs around his waist, eliciting a chuckle out of the turian Spectre.

"Needy," Saren teased, "aren't you, human?"

"I need a big fat cock in me," she begged, licking her lips of his residual taste.

Saren pressed his forehead against Jane's as he continued rubbing her folds with his cock.

"I need a little more convincing," Saren insisted.

Jane tightened the grip with her legs, lifting her pelvis up to press his cock between their bodies before she gyrated against him.

"How's that?" she said huskily.

"Much better," Saren nodded in approval, "and now…"

Saren pushed the tip of his cock inside of her folds and watched as she squeezed her eyes shut and let out a strained moan.

"Nnnnnngh…ahhh!" she mewled as he fed his shaft into her pussy, wetness squeezed out of her to toll through the crevice of her behind.

Jane wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled the turian closer to her.

"Fuck," she whispered.

She licked at the side of his face and moved her hips. Saren gripped her hip with one hand and started pounding into her flesh at a slow pace. She moaned softly, feeling her insides being spread open by his girth. Jane kneaded the back of his neck with one hand. The turian Spectre traced her back with one hand. His thrust his hips sharply, driving her up the bed and a squeal from her lungs. She angled her hips and pulled him into a deep kiss.

The turian wrapped an arm around her back and pumped his hips rapidly, slapping his thighs off her rear end and causing it to ripple. Pleasurable tingles weaved their way into her nerves and her walls lubricated the friction of the Spectre's rhythmic pace.

"Saren," Jane begged, "please…"

Saren softly panted while he brushed his talon along her clit. Even when her legs kept themselves hooked over his hips, they still trembled.

"Shepard," Saren purred, "come for me."

She only moaned in response, letting her release go with a shivering body, wetness squishing out of her around him. Saren accelerated his pace while he felt her walls tighten around his cock. As Jane finished her release, it triggered the turian's, hot spurts of seed shooting into her body in rapid succession. As he groaned softly, he buried his face into the nape of her neck. They stared into each other's eyes as they basked in the afterglow.

"Saren?" Jane paused.

"I suppose one round will do for now," Saren whispered into her ear.

Jane quietly nodded as she kissed his mandible. Several minutes after they came down from their high, Saren withdrew from her folds, watching as his semen trickled out of her folds and onto the sheets. They both tidied up the mess they made and slipped back into their clothes before stepping out of the room. The turian Spectre draped an arm over the N7 soldier's shoulder as they walked out of Chora's Den and stepped out into the ward.

"I'll let you know the next time I'm in the mood," Jane gave Saren a wink.

Saren's mandibles flexed as he released Jane's shoulder, allowing her to make her way back to wherever she resided. Even is she was a human, maybe she was more tolerable than he expected.


End file.
